Mario and the Jambastions 2: The Time Twister Adventures
|developer(s) = Xander Productions|director(s) = Xander Shelton|series = ''Mario and the Jambastions'' franchise|platform(s) = * Mac OS * Nintendo Switch * PC * Playstation 4 * Xbox One X|release = Halloween 2021|mode(s) = * Story Mode * Multiplayer}}Mario and the Jambastions 2: The Time Twister Adventures is an upcoming crossover videogame developed by Xander Productions and the sequel to ''Mario and the Jambastions''. This is the first Mario and the Jambastions title to feature the Koopalings from the Mario franchise. Characters Protagonists * Mario * Luigi * Sonic the Hedgehog * Crash Bandicoot ** Aku Aku * Spyro the Dragon ** Sparx the Dragonfly Antagonists * Bowser - the main antagonist and the main boss of the Final Chamber. Four Secondary Antagonists * Bowser Jr. - the fourth and semi boss of the Final Chamber. * Dr. Neo Cortex - the third boss of the Final Chamber. * Uka Uka - additionally the overarching antagonist; the second boss of the Final Chamber. * Ripto - the first boss of the Final Chamber. Major Antagonists The Three-Mage Clones * Lightning Mario Clone - an electrokinetic supervillainous elemental clone humanoid, the leader of the trio and the second-in-commander of the New Jambastion Cult. He is the main boss of the Lightning Chamber. * Magma Mario Clone - a cruel and wrathful pyrokinetic supervillainous elemental clone humanoid of the trio and the third-in-commander of the New Jambastion Cult. He is the main boss of the Magma Chamber. * Frozen Mario Clone - a cryokinetic supervillainous elemental clone humanoid and the fourth-in-commander of the New Jambastion Cult. He is the main boss of the Frozen Chamber. Koopalings * Larry Koopa - the youngest member of the seven and the main boss of the Medieval Chamber. * Roy Koopa - the third oldest member of the seven and the main boss of the Desert Chamber. * Wendy O. Koopa - the third youngest and only female member of the seven and the main boss of the Beach Chamber. * Iggy Koopa - the middle member of the seven and the main boss of the Jungle Chamber. * Lemmy Koopa - the smallest member of the seven and the main boss of the China Chamber. * Morton Koopa Jr. - the second-youngest member of the seven and the main boss of the Forest Chamber. * Ludwig von Koopa - the eldest member of the seven and the main boss of the Future Chamber. Modes * Story Mode - The main game, where the player can play as either Mario, Luigi, Sonic the Hedgehog, Crash Bandicoot, or Spyro the Dragon. * Multiplayer Mode - The main game with more than one player, up to 4 players. Chambers Bosses * Medieval Bandit * Larry Koopa * Wind Bandit * Roy Koopa * Water Bandit * Wendy O. Koopa * Poison Bandit * Iggy Koopa * Ninja Bandit * Lemmy Koopa * Acid Bandit * Morton Koopa Jr. * Frozen Bandit * Frozen Mario Clone * Magma Bandit * Magma Mario Clone * Future Bandit * Ludwig von Koopa * Lightning Bandit * Lightning Mario Clone * Ripto * Uka Uka * Dr. Neo Cortex * Bowser Jr. * Bowser